On Death's Row
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: Or at least that's how Connor feels. He's sick as a dog and begs Abby to take care of him. That's when feelings start coming out. Conabby fluff.


It was late, but Connor couldn't sleep like he said he would. His nose was clogged and his stomach was killing him. It felt like every move he made, he was being punched in the stomach. He was scared to try to eat, scared that he'd throw up and that was the worst thing about being sick to him. He was exhausted, but he couldn't breath, he coughed every five seconds it seemed, he felt as if he was on death row.

Abby hadn't known he was sick, he wasn't this bad when she went to bed. It was as if it sprung out of nowhere in just a few hours. If he woke her up and complained, she'd just say 'I told you so'. She enjoyed doing that when she knew she was right and Connor was wrong. She had told him not to stand in the pouring rain for a video game while it was freezing cold, but he couldn't help it…it was for Dead Space, he was highly anticipating playing it.

He was sure by now that there were tears rolling down his face, his throat was killing him and his head was pounding. The couch was becoming more uncomfortable by the moment, but his legs were weak and wobbly. Oh god, he didn't think he could feel so terrible, he didn't think he'd ever felt so sick in his life. What could he do? He couldn't go to work in a few hours, he'd surely die there…but he couldn't exactly take care of himself, could he? No-no, he couldn't possibly do that, not in the shape he was in.

Rex cuddled up close to him, trying to make him feel better. He could feel the suffering Connor was going through. However, when he sneezed the lizard flew off and never came back.  
"Ugh, how long do I have to bloody go through this?" He cried out, coughing once again. He decided against what his body wanted and stood up. He was dizzy and his body was completely chilled, but he walked slowly and surely to Abby's bedroom. She'd know what to do…she always did.

Abby was hugging a pillow tightly to her body, eyes shut, a blanket pulled over her small body. Her hair was a mess and she was breathing softly and steadily. Despite all sickness, Connor couldn't help but gawk over how beautiful she was even in her sleep. He was sure he didn't look like that when he slept.

"Abs," His croaked voice said. "Abby, wake up…"  
She released a small groan and turned away from his, eyes still closed.  
"Abby, I really, really need you."  
"Why?" She said, her voice was tired and quiet.  
"I'm terribly sick…"  
"And?" This time she opened her eyes and looked at him, seeing how red he was with dark bags under his eyes. His nose was cherry red and he just sounded sick, she realized.  
"I can't go to work tomorrow, I can't sleep…I need something, I need someone to take care of me…"

She sat up in bed and gestured Connor to lie down. "Couch isn't helping much is it?"  
"No, I just feel worse there…"  
"So what's wrong?"  
"My stomach is killing me, I feel like I'm getting punched every time I move. My nose is stuffed so much that I can't breath, my eyes itch and hurt, my throat is burning and I've got a headache, my legs are weak and-and I can't stop coughing." He felt as if he was in the doctor's office.  
"Flu, you've got the flu." She told him gently.  
"How do you know without even checking my temperature or nothin'?"  
"I raised my baby brother, I know the symptoms in a heartbeat." She chuckled.  
"What will make me feel better?"  
"First of all, blow your nose," She handed him a tissue from the side of her bed. "Take a hot shower, I'll make some tea, gargling salt water although you hate it will help greatly, I'll give you an extra pillow to sleep with so you can breath, relax and just get rest, you should eat too."  
"I don't want to eat," He complained, in between blowing his nose. "I'll just throw it back up."  
"No, no, you'll have to eat something. You need something in your stomach."

He crossed his arms. "Fine."  
"I'll make you chicken noodle?" She smiled, knowing it was his favorite.  
"Okay." He nodded and then quickly clutching his head.  
"You need to go in the shower first. Make sure it's hot, there needs to be steam."  
"Alright, but-I feel so bad that I don't know if I can stand or anything."  
"You'll be fine. You can sit down in the shower, I don't care…but it'll make you feel better. I'll get you some tea and chicken noodle afterwards and give you some Tylenol and make sure you gargle some salt water while you're in there."  
"But I hate salt water." He gagged in disgust.  
"Oh, I don't care!" She pushed him very lightly. "It's your fault. I told you not to go out in the London rain and stand there for a video game!"  
"But-I've been waiting for the video game for ages!"  
"And look where it's lead you. Was it worth it?"  
"...No," He mumbled.  
"Told you so."

He did as she said and wrapped the towel around his body. He did feel a bit better, just a wee bit stronger, still sick…but not as terrible as he was before.

Abby smiled and handed him some tea and the pill and he took it without saying a word. He was thankful she was helping him so much, he loved her so much and this just made the love grow even stronger.  
"You feeling better?" She asked.  
"A bit, thanks…"  
"You're welcome. You hungry yet?"  
"No. I do not have an appetite at all,"  
"So unlike yourself." She teased. "You're the one with the endless stomach."  
He laughed a little. "Yeah,"  
"I'm going to give you the soup anyway. Maybe you'll feel better?"  
"Maybe."

She handed him the soup and propped another pillow behind his head. After a few bites of his soup, he put it on the coffee table next to the couch and saw that Abby was still in the room, even after a half hour of him attempting to eat. He was exhausted and ready to pass out any second.

"Abby?" He looked at her. Why would she even stay there for so long to watch him eat?  
"Hm?" She wondered, about ready to go back to her bedroom now that she could tell he was feeling better and ready to go to sleep.  
"Am I-am I attractive?"  
"Well, not now." She laughed. "You've got bogeys hanging out of your nose."  
He groaned and grabbed a paper towel wiping them away. "Sorry…"  
"It's fine, Con."  
"I-I love you," He said slipping into sleep.  
"I know," She said quietly and as she passed by the already sleeping Connor, she gave him a kiss to the head and tucked him in on the couch as to keep him warm. "Feel better, now."

Connor had to admit, Abby was a miracle worker when it came to sickness.

**I just really wanted to write Connor sick and Abby helping him feel better. This is what happened. :D**


End file.
